Talk:Nightclan
About time the skies set! Usually, I only see the bright blue skies of eternal morning. Then again, the night won't be a fully good thing. Besides, I doubt that the collapse is going to be instant. - The Yokai So you're saying let it all pass, eh? Look, no matter what, a new dawn will arrive, but that doesn't mean the clans must crumble! We must be silent saviors! Fighters for what we believe in! Of course, that doesn't mean jump into war randomly, but keep the remaining clans on their feet. Shadowclan is already collapsed, we cannot risk the other two to collapse as well! The small clans, they need us to guide them, as much as they deny it! The clans must persist! What about all those non-RPers and loners/rogues out there that'll be goners as well? WHY CAN'T WE STAND UP FOR THEM AND FIGHT FOR WHAT WE BELIEVE IN???? PS, I went on the hornets in danger page (lol dat idiot) and posted RED PANDAS IN DANGER just to annoy them. :P αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 21:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) It's time to watch the sun set and turn to thick, long night, dark shadows and slow-paced but mysterious wars, until the lights of dawn shine again! ~Aura, being totally over-dramatic and acting like some Starclanner. There is an upcoming war between the clans and jagged, but he seems to have... changed...? I guess that's the mostly appropriate thing to say, and Yea, some clans have started to crumble. -Smoke Starclanners exist? I've seen them mentioned by quite a few cats, but they really exist? Oh? That was not the point? - The Yokai There are a few "starclanners" around but I don't think there is an official starclan. KAKAPOS IN DANGER. THEY ARE UNCOMMON. SAVE THE FLIGHTLESS PARROT SOFT BIRDY THINGYS - The Yokai Lol, nice. xd "sky of eternal morning" Yeah, I do admit that was cheesy. - The Yokai, 6:07pm, 9/4/13 -shrugs- not really. -Smoke Meh. Everything's cheesy if you put it that way. The wars will not cease until the streaks of dawn light the cobalt sky~! ''--Now that's chessy. ~Aura I did a quick traceroute of this HID page contributor guy, apparently this person really wants to spread a word. 216.185.58.100 is from United States(US) in region North America TraceRoute from Network-Tools.com to 216.185.58.100 Righj? (☉‿☉ ✿) What?? Aura, why did you delete the past posts? - The Yokai What word? -Sits down, and tilts head in curiosity- -smoke Yeah, srry, I deleted alot of it, but then again, we can't afford to leave traces. ~Aura That's true, you never know who might be looking at this. -Smoke In fact, it is possible that the vandals may be motivated by the precious, huge, pile of super secret discussion left so accessible~! - The Yokai True, True. -Smoke can you all tell me why ppl are posting these pages..? it's dapple btw.. ..Eh? *party stops* Which pages! The suspence in your post...is suspenceful! - werwillkrieg those pages of ppl saying shit about me that's not true.. It can be many reasons, hate, humility, revenge, but I feel it might be a case of revenge, since, as we all saw, "it" seems to have a strong hate towards you, it may have been something you done, or simply just a way to get under your skin. -smoke .-. well, the person just said sorry to me on flab.. but thx anyway.. Well, than that's good. -Smoke 75.92.145.123 is also posting Hornet Spam...odd, they(the other hornet vandal) seemed different from each other. This guy is the same one who posted shit about Dapple. I met one of the hornet vandals, and she seems to be one of those wannabe activists that have a Mediocre overview of what other people say. -smoke Please be aware that my internet connection fuckups are becoming more common. Besides schoolwork, that is a delay. - The Yokai Oh, it's fine Even if we DO erase the page, the 400-something messages in the talk button WILL be quite a bit suspicious. - The Yokai Wow, Damn... VERY suspicious. xd -smoke *hands a crudely cut playing card to Smoke, then shrugs when Smoke raises an eyebrow at me* With the collapse of SC, DappleStar or some other cat said that there are only three clans left. Apparently, the other other clans are dead to her. The servers are getting worse. It is being a drifter (like before) but with less drifting in the "good" way and more drifting in the bad way. - The Yokai With most of them drifting to the bad side, the good vibes of the servers will slowly start to decay into a shallow hole of it's former self. with the weak forced to follow on the dreadful path, only the strong, and resilient will be able to lead those who can't act on their own away from the gaping mouth of malevolence. -smoke How suspenceful... I was talking about "good drifting" as in the idealized wandering helper for hire. Then the helper is soon eaten up by boredom and greed for glory. An "evil" drifter can still be a good drifter in the "successful" sense. The "bad" drifter is an immensely lonely glory seeker who has thousands of aliases on hold. The bad drifter constantly searches for that scrap of friend, then finds the actual old friend, and is not recognized. Oh dear. Oh dear...I just turned the page into an angst dump. - The Yokai Yea, you did, yokai. xd -smoke Sometimes I wonder if the old servers were good. I've only been in FLAB3 in 2011...or 12...or 10. >_> Yeah, I can't see through my nostalgia goggles. - The Yokai I'm in my usual scape right now, and I've seen the rest of the scapes, and no one is on at all. .__. -Smoke Alright, I'll come there. Even if it means contact with your buddies. - The Yokai, 10:45pm, 9/5/13 My "friends" aren't there, and my usual place is h4. c: -smoke One small problem: your spazzy connection - The Yokai Smokeh!!! A NEW THREAT HIDDENCLAN. Full of warriors/apprentices/kits and leader+deputy! They now roam, and are looking to start in any of the hillscapes/snowscapes, I saw a female from hiddenclan, ofc, I questioned her. CLASSIFIED: female/warrior/hiddenclan/seen at:s1. -Black Thank you for the heads up. We will look into it as soon as possible, hopefully clean it all up, and it looks like we're gonna hafta find a way to do it so ppl can come on and enjoy FLAB3 again until FLAB4 is officially out to everyone. As for the clans.... *Sighs, green firey aura from spread lighting up the dark, thin, limp, vampire form a single silver line in the dark of the eternal night before dawn* 20:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I saw a blog post on how this guy was going to comb through the wiki to find secrets. Oh well...he might just peer into the page history of this 400-something page. Btw, did you find out that I was Krieg all along? Did you pass the test? - The Yokai Maybe we could delete the page, then make a new one. You all know how to copypaste, right? I wonder if there is a limit to how far a person will go to in order to find out a secret. -Smoke Night before dawn? I think the dawn has started. Hackers reach an all-time high, people are leaving, overall emptiness in the servers. Thanks to the hackers, no one is on, I hope flab4 will have a form of hack block. -Smoke I personally hope the hacks persist, but only to be used for good, reasonable excuses. And no, dawn hasn't started, night has fallen. This is the FLAB3 apocalypse (so dramatic), ''The sun has fallen, and the moon will fail to shine. We must prepare ourselves, and luckily, SC is back to join us with Spottedstar as leader. *Bows to SC* COMERADE~ ~AuraPhoenix Hello everybody. You don't know me, but I've lurked in your shadows for quite some time, I'd like to make my big entrance now and tell you the hidden Thunderclan will join the fight. ~Dawnstar -She narrowed her gaze- I thought thunderclan was gone -takes a step back- -smokestar -Purrs in amusement, tail swished slowly- There has always been 2 Thunderclans, one apparent and one hidden. "The hidden Thunderclan" are just like our deceased counterparts, but we are stronger. There's not many of us, many of us left FLAB months ago, but there are still are few -- and we are forever more powerful. -Starclan cats from the Hidden Thunderclan walk gracefully down from the sky, positioning themselves in front of the living members, their transparent bodies glowing faintly- Dawnstar